


"BONGIE"

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Gay, Hot, Lesbian, Lesbians, Love, Sexy, Smut, after sex - Freeform, after sex cuddeling, animal - Freeform, cuddeling, lesbian smut, married, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe just want some after sex cuddeling time but there black and grey fluff furball, sees that a little diffrent(no lis or bts events)





	"BONGIE"

Rachel looking over her blue haird wife and stroke over her face and touch her hair "you know that was awensome as always." the blonde say, Chloe let out a smile and climb over her wife and start kissing her neck and touch her bobbs, Rachel let out a moan and grap Chloes back and stroke over it. "Chloe" Rachel moans "yeah" Chloe ask her "i....I have to pee" Chloe look at her wife with her head turnd and ask "are youre serious, now" and she climb over and lying in the side of her bed, Rachel turn arround give Chloe a quick kiss and say "i make it quick" Chloe spot her going naked to there wardrobe and Rachel put on a black bra and black panties and leaving the room, after shes done she get back to Chloe and cuddeling close to her have her head on Chloes boobs and Chloe burrie her head into Rachels golden blond hair "You know I love you soo much" the blue haird say, Rachel smiles and say "Not as much as I do Mrs. Price" They eyes meet and they share an passionate kiss, Rachel hands slow down to Chloes tummy, Chloe hold the back of her wife and they dont stop kissing.

After a while they both cover up in there bedlinen cuddling close next to each other, Chloe has her hand over Rachels upper body and kiss her check, Rachel giggls as they hear steps "Youre close the door right?" Chloe ask her wife "I dont know, babe" and in that moment they see how there black and grey furball jump on the bed ang walking towards them, climbing over Rachel and take place in front of them. "Hey cutie" Rachel say and stroke there furball who start to purr, Chloe look at them and also stroke her. "What are you doing here miss? youre mommys wehre busy" Chloe say to hers and Rachels furball, Rachel smiles and say back "dont listen to your mommy, bongie, I would also be mad wehn I would looked out for 1 hour from my sleeping place" Chloe just roll her eyes and lying back in the bed, Rachel starts to laugh, bongie start to movie over the bed ending that she lying down with the face to Rachel and her ass near to Chloes face "yes, I love you sooo much bongie, thanks" Chloe say sarcastc in a mad voice, Rachel smiles and start to kiss Chloe and then bongie "shh bongie we love you so much" the blonde say to the purr furball and stroke over her face, what just made that bongie startet to purr more. There fluff fur ball start to move and lying now over Chloes boobs, Chloe stroke her and say "please be carefull with youre paws girl" Rachel look over them and say "thats right, it would be a shame of somethig happens to them" both start laughing and Rachel cuddeling to Chloe have her hand over her and bongie, hold them both tight in her arms. Chloe put her free arm over Rachels neck as she say "I think it was perfect timing that our bongie showed up" Rachel smiles give Chloe a kiss and both of them watching her fluff cat purr because of happynes.


End file.
